


creme

by meowcosm



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Eating Off Nipples, Established Relationship, F/F, Food Kink, Frottage, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Implied Overstim, Intimacy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, equally between porny and fluffy tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcosm/pseuds/meowcosm
Summary: Hapi and Constance engage in a culinary experiment together.For Kinktober 2020
Relationships: Hapi/Constance von Nuvelle
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20
Collections: kinktober 2020





	creme

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing foodkink and it's super mild, hapi just eats homemade chocolates off constance's titties, LIKE SHE DESERVES!!!
> 
> and then everything is right with the world

When Hapi draws back, Constance ceases her squirming. She goes still as death, instead, listening for the tender shatter of the fridge-cold chocolate shell between Hapi’s jaws and watching for the spark of joy which flickers in her eyes when the rich lavender mousse hits the back of her tongue. 

It’s not long before she’s rewarded. The gentle bliss contained in Hapi’s grin becomes more than enough to distract her from the chill that’s set in where a trail of slick saliva runs down her bare breast, her expression of tense anticipation switching quicker than she can process to one of mirrored satisfaction. 

“I trust that you’re enjoying that, my dear Hapi.”

Hapi swallows audibly in front of her, licking a smear of melted chocolate off of her thumb. Her smile remains as she does, so firm and sweet that Constance wonders idly if it was even _necessary_ for her to undress and balance the sweets on her chest for Hapi to get this amount of enjoyment out of satisfying her sweet tooth. 

“‘s delirshous, Coco.” From her mumbled, messy speech, Constance intuits that Hapi hasn’t entirely finished with her present yet. “Reawy g-good.”

“Ah! I’m so very thankful that my hard work has paid off. Perhaps you’d like to try the other one, too?” 

Hapi swallows again, harder, flicking her tongue around her mouth to catch a stray stain on her lips. 

“Shouldn’t I be more patient? That way I can enjoy it more. I know you put a lot of effort into these.”

“I certainly did.” Constance trills. “But I didn’t intend for this to be solely a sweets-tasting session, you understand.”

“Oh, yeah.” Hapi mumbles, as if she’s only just remembering the rest of their plans for the evening. “It makes sense we were going to do that. Because I could have eaten that chocolate anywhere.” 

“Yes.”

“And not, like, off of your nipples.”

“ _Verily so_.” 

Without further pause, she swoops down, lips closing around the other morsel and sending a shudder throughout Constance’s body. Again, her jaw closes quick against the chocolate, shattering its shell and releasing a plume of soft-violet lavender cream against her tongue. A little drips from her mouth and onto Constance’s stomach, which rises and falls in rapid tempo, awed in her entirety by Hapi’s pleasure at the fount of her creation. 

“Good?” she ventures, though doubting that an answer which lies outside of her pinpoint-focused eyes is necessary. 

Hapi nods, headbutting her shoulder with catlike affection. 

“I don’t get people who say you can’t cook, Coco. This is all so _yummy_.” Hapi exclaims, breath warm against Constance’s shoulder. Constance barely holds back a giggle, the distribution of Hapi’s weight on her becoming only more awkward by the second. 

“I am glad that this is all to your liking, my dear.” 

She takes a pause to collect herself, and in the midst of it she presses a gentle kiss to the unguarded corner of Hapi’s lips, stained with half-melted confectionary residue. Attentively, she lathes it away with the tip of her tongue, nudging it into the soft membrane between her lips. 

“You had a little stain there.”

“I know.” Hapi chuckles, the rest of the chocolate swallowed. She kisses Constance back, falling slightly against her, knee between her thighs and chest resting against her lover’s own. 

“H-Hapi,” Constance gasps, twitching at the sudden pressure against her uncovered lower half. “are you ready to do this together…?”

Hapi’s expression turns decisive, unambiguously so.

“I could eat you up, Coco.” she whines, adjusting for better access to her lover. Thin hands straddling the gentle curve of Constance’s hips, she eagerly dips into an open-mouthed kiss with her lover as she knelt to rut her knee against Constance’s pleasure, already dewy with her own building arousal. Each of Constance’s gasps quickly shift into moans as her movements demand more- and as Hapi inevitably comes to possess more of Constance, making her writhe and ache with each brush of friction against her clit. All the while, Hapi’s tongue and lips and mouth are heady with the sickly sweetness of rich chocolate, sending Constance into a breathless swirl of mindless pleasure. Her capture of Constance’s mouth leaves little for her to express, but there’s frenzy in the way she grasps at vacant air and twitches with pleasure, the burning at her core slowly expelling itself. 

When Hapi pulls back from the open-mouthed kiss, they’re both entirely breathless. Constance finds herself rasping between each of her moans, spirit and constitution having almost entirely departed her to be replaced solely with the intoxicating floral notes that linger from the sugary paste she’d worked hard on layering within each individual sweet. None of which means that Hapi lets up- rather, her fingers head southwards, burying between Constance’s thighs as she whimpers, only to be quickly silenced once more by Hapi’s lips. She fumbles underneath her lover’s embrace; struggles to keep up with the pace of her affection as Hapi quickly overwhelms her with lavish touch and whispered praise enough to make her forget about the initial novelty of their lovemaking. Her toes curl when Hapi’s fingers rub against a sensitive place deep inside of her, body tensing and releasing over and over again as Hapi quickly intuits her sensitivity and uses it to her advantage. 

In one of the brief few seconds Hapi allows Constance to catch her breath with, their lips drawn apart for a moment in time, she hears her lover giggle praise into the shell of her ear. 

“You’re so fun, Coco.”

Constance is sure she must be as bright red as a rose garden; shaken, flushed and harried by each feverish embrace. By the time the taste of Hapi’s mouth returns to her, she’s near-spent, letting Hapi work the last of her resistance gently out of her with her precise and gentle fingers. 

“Mmhn… _Hapi_ …” she sighs, breath hot against her cheek. Her throat feels close to raw from previous moaning, and she eventually surrenders to Hapi’s embrace with little more than tiny gasps; that is, until the floodgates release, and Constance _wails_ her climax into Hapi’s pleased grin. 

Her eyes shut- but she comes to once more at the sensation of something cold being placed on the sensitive tips of her breast, her post-climax body barely summoning up the wherewithal to shudder. 

“It was really nice of you to make a whole box of these, Coco.”

**Author's Note:**

> first hapistance smut WOOO
> 
> i'm @meowcosm on twitter, and so is this fic!


End file.
